Le Dernier Pas
by lady burn
Summary: C'est le résultat d'une soudaine inspiration... Il ne prend pas trop de temps à lire, facile à comprendre...enfin à vous de voir! Qui lira verra! lool! Des reviews please!


_Salut c'est encore moi!!!_

_Voilà je vous ai concocté ce petit OS_

_en moins d'une heure et comme j'ai pas la _

_patience d'attendre je vous l'envoie!!_

_Dédicace à tous ceux qui l'aimeront!_

_Et aussi à MoonlightAngel132 et à notre collaboration_

_lool!_

_J'ai essaier de faire moins de fautes mais bon..._

_J'garanties rien!lool_

**Le Dernier Pas**

Je te regardes, tu me souries...

Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre à Poudlard...

Je pense que je t'ai diréctement aimé, sûrement à cause de cette aura angélique que tu dégages...Ensuite les années continuaient à se défiler à une allure folle!! Tu avais un succés fou auprés des filles mais moi je savais que tu n'étais fait que pour moi. De toute façon j'ai toujours été celle à qui tu te confiais...

C'est en troisième année que nos pères ont passé un accord et nous nous sommes retrouvés liés l'un à l'autre. Tu as été frustré par cette décision alors que moi j'étais aux anges!! Moi, la fille sans importance dont personne ne prêtait attention était fiancée au grand et beau Drago Malfoy!!!

Cependant tu m'as vite fait redescendre de mon petit nuage...Tu ne voulais pas de moi, tu me l'as fait comprendre avec tes actes et surtout avec tes paroles blessantes...J'ai passé deux années entières à faire semblant, je voulais qu'on le croit que j'étais aussi quelqu'un de fort! J'ai donc fais comme si de rien n'était quand tu me trompais avec les filles plus en chaleur les unes que les aurtes. Je portais mon masque de froideur que j'avais tellement bien sculpter pour ne rien laisser paraître...

C'est aussi en cette année, à savoir la cinquième, que j'ai changé...Mes cheveux avaient poussés et c'était une cascade de couleur miel qui tombait jusqu'à mes hanches. Les affreux boutons avaient disparus de mon visage pour faire place à une surface lisse et douce. Rien qu'avec ces changements j'attirais aussi les regards de la gente masculine.

Sans parler du changement de mon corps! Il n'y avait plus cette planche à repasser sur pattes...Des formes de jeune femme venaient mettre fin à cette atrocité ambulante qu'était mon corps. Je dois avouer que Merlin m'a orné d'une poitrine généreuse sans pour autant être provoquante et d'une paire de fesses qui en faisent baver plus d'un... Je sais très bien que c'est aussi à ce moment que tu es revenu vers moi.

Ca me faisait mal de savoir, de lire dans tes yeux si gris si beaux, que tu voulais juste posseder mon corps.. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça! Heuresement que tu m'avais vite compris, c'est ainsi que petit à petit nous avons de nouveau fait connaissance. Au bout de deux mois nous avons fini par sortir ensemble, n'est ce pas un comble pour deux personnes fiancées?

C'est pour mon plus grand bonheur que je constatais que notre relation signifiait beaucoup pour toi. On se promenait ensemble, main dans la main dans les couloirs du château et les autres nous regardaient avec envie...Mais toi tu n'avais que faire, tu ne t'amusais même plus à emmerder Potter et sa bande, tu preferais être avec moi...Tu ne savais pas à quel point tu me rendais heureuse!

Au bout d'un tournant tu me lâchas la main et te retournas pour me regarder dans les yeux. Puis tout aussi soudainement tu posas tes main sur mes hanches et tu m'entraînas dans un slow...C'était vraiment magique, il n'y avait plus les gens qui nous regardaient ahurris, plus ce château, plus de guerre,plus de Voldemort. Il y avait juste toi et moi. C'est avec émoi que j'entendis ta voix fredonner prés de mon oreille. Une fois la chanson términée tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais et mon corps entier fût parcourru de frissons, et Merlin sait que c'était pas seulement dû à ton souffle chaud qui carressait mon coup!

Cette soirée là aussi avait été magique et restera gravée dans ma mémoire pour l'étérnité. Cette soirée là, c'était la notre, c'était celle ou le ciel et les étoiles ont béni notre union.

Puis il y a eut ces lettres...Des lettres que nos pères nous avaient envoyées. Elles donnaient l'endroit et l'heure ou les fils de nos déstins seront dans les mains d'un homme. Un homme qui ne réspectait rien, un homme qui ignorait la valeur de la vie, un homme qui ne savait pas ce que aimer signifiait... Est ce qu'un homme, un maître pareil nous laisserais vivre notre amour tranquilement? J'en doutais fort.

Tu as vu mon trouble et ma peur! Oui j'avais peur de perdre ce beaux sentiment... Tu m'as prise dans tes bras. Tu as tenter de me rencoforter mais je sentais aussi ta peur à toi... On s'est regardés dans les yeux et le message est vite passé! Jamais un monstre pareil ne gouvernera nos vies! Il ne nous souillera pas de son immonde Marque quite à en mourir...

Je te regardes de nouveau, tu me souries toujours...

Tu me prends la main et la guide vers tes lèvres pour y déposer un châste baiser. Ensuite tu me prends une dernière fois dans tes bras et me sers fort.

-Je t'aimes.

-Je t'aimes aussi.

Et ensemble nous faisons le dernier pas de la vie...le premier d'un amour qui durera l'étérnité.

Le lendemain à la première page de la Gazette des Sorciers

_Deux jeunes gens se suicident à Poudlard_

_Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson ont fait leur dernier pas ensemble en sautant de la tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard._

_Le couple a laisser une lettre d'adieux à leurs amis et proches. _

_Le contenu des lettres reste confidentiel._

_Cependant des rumeurs disent que le couple a fait ça pour ne pas reçevoir la Marque que leurs pères leurs imposait._

_Afin que leur amour reste pur._

_Une cérémonie aura lieux au parc de Poudlard à la mémoire des deux jeunes._

_pour plus d'information lire page 3._

_Alors vous la trouvez comment?_

_Merci de m'avoir lue!_


End file.
